Mírame, escucha y obedece
by Livie-Everything
Summary: —Eren, tus pantalones están sucios. Quítatelos. /Riren


**SNK no me pertenece.**

Quería escribir algo sexy (¡Ja!) y _esto_ nació. Es un one-shot, aunque quizá agregue algo más después.

**Advertencias:** un poco de crack, escenas fuertes, slash/yaoi (hombre x hombre), hebefilia_/_pedofilia (considerando que Eren tiene quince años y Levi le dobla a edad).

* * *

—El piso ya está limpio, capitán—anunció Eren, tras esbozar una última floritura con el trapeador.

Desde su asiento detrás de un amplio escritorio, Levi observó detenidamente a Eren. Bajo la tenue luz de las velas una mueca de orgullo era más que evidente en su rostro juvenil.

No podía culpársele del todo; aun cuando se tratase de tareas tan simples como limpiar los despachos de sus superiores, Eren solía demostrar una determinación tremenda. Habitualmente su esfuerzo conducía a resultados óptimos, inclusive ante los exigentes estándares de Levi.

—No es suficiente.

Lamentablemente, su capitán parecía siempre encontrar un defecto en todo lo que hacía.

No era su culpa. Siendo su superior, Levi sólo quería verlo mejorar todo lo posible, y por ende lo presionaba con el firme propósito de ver los frutos de su esfuerzo.

Eren refunfuñó por lo bajo, y Levi fingió no escucharle antes de retomar la palabra.

—Para que el suelo quede "limpio" es necesario utilizar un paño, no un trapeador.

— ¿No es igual? —inquirió Eren, deteniéndose en seco en el centro del despacho de su capitán.

—No, usar un paño da resultados más precisos—enfatizando sus últimas palabras, abrió el primer compartimiento de su escritorio, y sacó un paño blanco de un tirón. Eren estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la estoica y frívola mirada de Levi.

Levi extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa, ofreciéndole el paño y Eren se acercó para tomarlo. Las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron por un breve lapso y el contacto rebotó con una naturaleza eléctrica. Inmediatamente, Eren desvió la mirada simulando desinterés.

—No tengo nada para humedecer el paño—agregó Eren, una vez que escapó del estupor provocado por el inesperado contacto.

Levi enarcó la ceja, un par de inapropiadas e indecentes soluciones cruzaron su mente. Las apartó de inmediato, captando la sincera consternación de Eren, quien le contemplaba con sus brillantes ojos. Después de todo, lejos de limpiar el suelo, sus propuestas posiblemente sólo ensuciarían más la habitación.

—Entonces, restriégalo en seco—, y por debajo de aquel tono apático, una pizca de insinuación resultaba más que aparente.

Eren, sin comprender del todo, se agachó a regañadientes y apoyándose en sus rodillas comenzó a repasar cada centímetro del suelo con el paño seco.

—Buen chico.

Levi se removió en su asiento casi imperceptiblemente, una vez que encontró una posición cómoda cruzó las piernas con gracia. Tal vez apretando los muslos un poco más de lo que puede considerarse como necesario.

Intentó mantener la mirada fija en las velas que centelleaban sobre su escritorio. Las pequeñas llamaradas iluminaban la estancia y componían extrañas sombras en los sitios equívocos. Pero fue inútil. No sería capaz de encontrar algo lo adecuadamente interesante como para apartar sus dilatadas pupilas de su acompañante, o más bien de las atléticas piernas enfundadas en material blanco.

¿Por qué demonios el uniforme reglamentario consistía en un par de pantalones blancos? ¿Qué no sabían que la suciedad era más visible en esa clase de tela? Levi chasqueó la lengua, y finalmente en medio de cavilaciones inútiles y sumamente innecesarias, una idea surgió como luz entre bruma.

—Eren, tus pantalones están sucios—señaló.

—Estoy arrodillado sobre el suelo, por supuesto que no voy a estar muy limpio—, Levi interrumpió su inofensiva queja:

—Quítatelos—ordenó, monótonamente.

Eren se petrificó en su sitio, y se giró para encarar a Levi, con la solemne intensión de averiguar cuanta veracidad existía en su dictamen.

Por supuesto que estaba hablando en serio, aquellos firmes ojos grises no mentían. Nunca mentían.

—P-puedo lavarlos después, no se preocupe—reiteró Eren, culpando su mente por encontrar un contexto erróneo dentro de las palabras de Levi.

—A menos que no quieras someterte ante mis _métodos disciplinarios_, lo mejor sería que obedecieras.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y percibió su rostro encenderse. Primero sus dedos trabajaron en el cinturón que se ajustaba a la altura de sus caderas, con un errático movimiento lo retiró. Antes de continuar, clavó la vista en sus propias manos. El cinturón cayó al suelo en un tintineo metálico procedente de la hebilla tras chocar contra el pétreo suelo.

—Quiero que me mires a los ojos, Eren.

Levi se mostró complacido ante su inmediata sumisión, jamás había sentido un placer tan perverso ante la obediencia de uno de sus subordinados. Probablemente era por aquellos orbes enormes, casi felinos, que le observaban con una ingenuidad estimulante. La manera en que sus irises verdes centelleaban bajo la pobre iluminación le invitaba a acudir a su auxilio, a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le despojaba de sus ropas.

Una vez que se hubo retirado el cinturón de sus caderas, fue más simple retirarse el resto del arnés de su equipo de maniobras. Levi lo contempló aflojarse cada una de las hebillas, y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido cuando advirtió como Eren mordisqueaba de su labio inferior con nerviosismo: enrojeciéndolo, hinchándolo e involuntariamente tornándolo más apetecible. Sus dedos largos temblaron cuando se ocupó de las perneras que se ajustaban a sus muslos

El resto de los cinturones flaquearon, pero Eren no las retiró por completo. Las botas se lo impedían. Levi no pudo omitir una leve sonrisa ante su inexperiencia; aquel porte erguido y firme de soldado sólo le hacía lucir más torpe. Una bota fue descartada al lado en un par de maniobras insípidas, inclusive Eren se atrevió a sacudir una pierna con pereza para despojarse la restante.

—Eren—reprendió Levi, no muy conforme con su desempeño. —Puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Sí, discúlpeme—, y sus mejillas trigueñas se encendieron.

Las manos de Eren serpentearon por su propio torso, rozando con lentitud la tela de su camisa. Entonces enroscó sus dedos entorno a los tirantes superiores, tironeó del cuero y soltó, el material chasqueó al golpear contra su pecho. Inclusive su respiración se tornó ligeramente más irregular ante el placentero dolor. Hubo otro crujido, y le secundó una sutil exhalación masculina, en esta ocasión proveniente de la garganta de Levi.

El ambiente se tornó sofocante, y Levi haló del cuello de su propia camisa. No bastaba con imaginarse el cuerpo que escondía bajo esas prendas. Necesitaba estudiar cada centímetro de su piel. ¿Acaso su abdomen estaría tostado por el sol? ¿Sus piernas serían tersas al toque o rígidas como las puntas de sus dedos?

Eren se despojó del resto del arnés con una lentitud tortuosa, tomándose su tiempo para mover sus caderas paulatinamente, a un ritmo sugerente, un patrón circular que luego daba una leve estocada al frente. Parecía disfrutarlo. Por sus labios entreabiertos escapaba un aliento errático.

— C-capitán—murmuró entrecortadamente, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con el botón de sus pantalones. Sonaba desesperado, con sus dedos rozando el inicio de su entrepierna por encima de la tela blanca.

—No—Levi volvió a objetar, suprimiendo las ganas de acercarse y retirar las manos de Eren de un manotazo. —No te quites los pantalones, todavía.

Era toda una visión, con manos trémulas que desabrochaban los botones de su camisa. Todo nerviosismo había sido remplazado por un efímero erotismo, continuó moviéndose entonces, tocando los planos lisos de su pecho por debajo de la tela. Descendía y subía, hasta que finalmente Eren se topó con sus vastos hombros y se quitó la camisa.

Levi observó los músculos de su abdomen contraerse ante sus leves movimiento. Captando una gota de sudor deslizarse por su estómago, deseó fervientemente recorrer aquella piel bronceada con su propia lengua.

— ¿Quiere tocarme? —la voz de Eren brotó ronca, en un gruñido de necesidad.

—Ven.

Eren obedeció y se acercó hacia Levi, quien le miraba expectante. Primero sintió la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo, más ardiente que un cuerpo común. Después Eren posicionó todo su peso sobre su regazo, sus largas piernas apresando las de Levi.

—No te contengas—indicó Levi, y tras verlo apretar los ojos y morderse los labios, nuevamente se vio obligado a repetir antiguas órdenes. —Mírame, Eren.

Levi había dicho su nombre en un susurro áspero, y Eren se creyó capaz de alcanzar su inminente clímax de sólo escucharlo. Su erección _dolía_ en sus ajustados pantalones, ávida de atención. Ansiaba una pronta liberación, y quería más. No, _necesitaba _más. Movió sus caderas, y desobedeciendo ocultó su rostro en el níveo cuello de Levi.

— ¿Ansioso? —Eren gimió, y Levi posicionó ambas manos en sus caderas estrechas. —Si pudieras verte, tan desesperado porque te toque. Eres un niño impaciente, ¿no?

Enfatizando sus palabras, permitió que sus manos aprehendieran el trasero de Eren, apretando con fuerza y cediendo sucesivamente

—P-por favor.

—Suplícame.

—Tóqueme, por favor —rogó, al hablar su cálido aliento golpeteaba contra el cuello de Levi. —Capitán Levi, tóqueme.

—Desvístete, entonces.

No necesitó repetir sus palabras para obtener una respuesta. Eren se incorporó a medias, tan sólo lo suficiente como para bajarse los pantalones hasta los tobillos. En esa ocasión, sí lo miró a los ojos y el verde nublado de deseo se perdió en los hambrientos irises grisáceos que le observaban de vuelta.

Su entrepierna surgió, imponente y erguida, apuntando hacia el frente. Eren instintivamente tomó la mano derecha de Levi, y la posicionó sobre su ávido miembro.

Maldita sea, estaba _tan _caliente que resultaba abrumador. Eren ardía, y conforme sus gemidos quedos se convertían en jadeos entrecortados, su temperatura sólo parecía aumentar. Levi atendió su erección, masturbándolo con destreza y reconfortándose en ese asfixiante calor. A pesar de que la parte más racional de su cabeza le gritaba que su calor debía perturbarle, continuó acariciándolo. Inclusive lo apretó contra su pecho, sofocándose. Tanto, tanto calor.

Aunque el sudor no era de su gusto, los deliciosos gemidos que Eren articulaba compensaban lo empapado de su camisa.

—Levi—sus dedos se enterraron en sus muslos. El cuerpo de Eren temblaba espasmódico entre oleadas de intenso placer.

Sus estremecimientos se tornaron más violentos y antes de que Eren pudiese proferir un grito, Levi estampó su boca contra sus labios, callándolo. Penetró aquella boca inexperta con su fervorosa lengua y un espeso líquido caliente brotó de la rígida entrepierna que sostenía entre sus dedos, manchando su sudada camiseta y el abdomen desnudo de Eren.

—Que desagradable—farfulló Levi, restregando la semilla de Eren en el costado de sus pantalones.

—Lo siento.

Levi negó con su cabeza, restándole importancia. Se veía tan hermoso, con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, las mejillas sonrosadas y el cuerpo tembloroso por el agotamiento. No permitiría que Eren se culpara por algo tan banal como ensuciarlo un poco.

—Ahora su pantalón también está sucio—señaló Eren, para después reírse débilmente.

—Será tu responsabilidad lavarlo, niño estúpido.

—Tengo otra idea para ayudarle.

No obstante, antes de que Eren pudiese arrodillarse para cumplir sus sucias alusiones, una figura borrosa irrumpió ruidosamente por la puerta. La madera azotó contra los muros, y retumbó fuertemente. Levi gruñó con molestia.

— ¡Creí que Eren estaba por transformarse! —se excusó Hanji, sin dignarse en darse media vuelta o fingir que no había visto nada. —Oí todos esos gritos y oh…

—Vete antes de que te arranque los ojos y los use de alimento para titanes—amenazó Levi, sombríamente.

Hanji soltó una risotada, no parecía perturbada por la amenaza, ni lucía incomoda por la aparente desnudez de Eren, quien en su último recurso, se había ocultado detrás del escritorio para volver a calzarse sus pantalones sucios.

—Vamos, debes contarme _todos_ los detalles—se burló, Hanji. —Es por el bien de la humanidad.

Levi gruñó en signo de irritación. Un asunto pendiente entre sus piernas gritaba por atención, y el chico que se vestía disimuladamente detrás de su escritorio tan sólo servía para afirmarle que no sería complacido esa noche.

—Discúlpeme, comandante Hanji—masculló Eren, incorporándose desde su escondite. Se abotonaba la camisa blanca, aunque con una torpeza increíble debido a que le era imposible concentrarse.

—No te disculpes, Eren—expresó. —Algo me dice que Levi fue quien te obligó.

Aunque el tono empleado por Hanji había sido de broma, Levi se tensó.

—No se preocupe— Eren finalizó con los botones de su camisa. Tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de proseguir: —No fue así.

—Es un alivio, saberlo. Pero dime, ¿no sentiste ninguna ansiedad por transformarte o…

—Calla, idiota. Lo estás incomodando—interrumpió Levi, desde su asiento. Observó a Eren, notando su inconformidad. Le resultaba inadmisible aceptar que escasos minutos atrás temblaba de placer entre sus brazos, ahora ni siquiera podía regresarle la mirada. Decidió escatimarle la vergüenza. —Eren, puedes retirarte si así lo deseas.

Eren no se quedó a deliberar acerca de la orden provista, se limitó a coger sus botas del suelo, y largarse mansamente.

— ¡Es necesario saber! —objetó Hanji, velozmente, una vez que se encontró a solas con Levi en el despacho. — ¿Y si el titán dentro de él está buscando una forma de reproducirse?

—Esa es la teoría más estúpida que has dicho hasta ahora.

Hanji colocó una de sus manos bajo su propia barbilla en un ademán reflexivo, y por escasos segundos pareció considerarlo.

—Cierto. Lo más plausible sería que buscase a una fémina para ello, aunque…—de súbito, sus curiosas pupilas se clavaron en un punto específico del suelo. Levi agradeció su repentino silencio, al menos se evitaba la molestia de callarla. —Vaya, Eren olvidó recoger su arnés.

Levi no dijo nada, sólo observó la enredadera de cinturones de cuero sobre el suelo de su oficina. El desorden le causó cierta ansiedad, y deseó incorporarse para tomar el arnés. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de Eren despojándose de los múltiples tirantes le hizo recobrar cierta rigidez entre sus piernas.

—¿Los dejaría ahí a propósito? —caviló Hanji, adivinando sus pensamientos. Una mueca perversa se apoderó de su rostro —Chico listo. Seguramente no quería disgustar a su capitán, dejándolo necesitado y…

—Largo —murmuró. —Vete antes de que te asesine con mis propias manos.

Pero Hanji era consciente de los límites de Levi, y le bastó con ojear brevemente la expresión fúnebre de Levi para saber que sus amenazas podían cumplirse. Se carcajeó nuevamente y lo dejó a solas.

Levi supuso que era demasiado tarde como para permanecer despierto, pero optó por permanecer en su despacho. Sopesando posibilidades, y observando la marabunta de cinturones que yacían junto a su asiento.

**.**

**Continuará… ¿o no?**


End file.
